Zalgo
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ (Full Name: Z'algatoth) is a being that could best be described as a "horror," a demon creature of utmost terror. He's known as "He Who Waits Behind the Wall" and the "Nezperdian Hivemind" in some circles. He's an eyeless abomination with seven mouths. He's also an internet phenomenon and a fictional status urban legend often seen as the personification of chaos and evil, in a similar fashion to the later adaptations of Lovecraft. His right hand holds a dead star and his left hand holds the Candle Whose Light is Shadow and is stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Six of his mouths speak in different tongues. When the time is right, the seventh shall sing the song that ends the Earth. Power and Stats Tier: 5-B ' via Song of the Soul, '''4-C ' physically '''Name: Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘, Z'algatoth, "He Who Waits Behind The Wall", "Nezperdian Hivemind" Age: Unknown Height: Varies, usually around 11'4" (350 cm) Weight: Unknown (It's a non-corporeal being) Gender: Genderless, normally referred as male Origin: Creepypasta Classification: Horror, Embodiment of Chaos, Hivemind of Chaos, The Horror Incarnate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon and Eldritch Physiology, Chaos Embodiment, Nigh-Omniscient, Possibly Nigh-Omnipresence, Soul Manipulation (Since part of his nature is spiritual, is able to remove, possess and devour the souls, his song is able to affect the souls of an entire planet.), Omnilingualism, Reality Warping and Chaos Manipulation (His main ability is the power over the chaos, something that can affect the very reality itself, making unwhole everyone near to his presence.), Corruption, Mind Manipulation (Counfounds the minds as a hivemind, able to create gore thoughts and turn erratic someone.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, his mere presence is able to lead someone to the vortex of madness.), Cosmic Awareness, Dimensional Manipulation (Can travel between dimensions and attack others dimensions from his own dimensional plane. Created and governs his own realm of darkness.), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Passive Biological Manipulation (Everyone near Zalgo will receive mutations in the body, such losing the eyes and sprout tentacles, melt the skin or explode parts of the body.), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (Type 1; Exists solely as a chaotic hivemind, a notional being that exists only as a theory or idea rather than a physical being as well. It's stated that summoning Zalgo is summoning the feeling of chaos itself.), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 & 9; As long as the concept of the chaos in the minds exists he will always come back, and he is inseparable of reality, as he exists beyond the veil, which means that Zalgo's true self exists in his own dimension of darkness.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Is inseparable of reality, and it's needed to destroy it to finally erases Zalgo from the plane where he is.), Fear Aura, Dark Arts, Illusion Creation, Night Manipulation (When he sings the Song of the Soul shall turn the day into night.), Creation (Creates his own dimensional realm, and creates dark tentacles when he appears.), Size Manipulation, Necromancy (Forged his legions by the tears of the sleepless death.), Darkness Manipulation (Can darken entire zones and uses shadow attacks.), Blood Manipulation, Possession, Spatial Manipulation (Can duplicate and warp the space where he is, like changing the gravity and directions.), Shapeshifting, Rhythm Manipulation (His Seventh Mouth is able to sing a so beautiful song that can end worlds), Summoning (Can summon his legions and a beast that devour the souls.), Transmutation Attack Potency: Planet Level (Stated he'll 'come and make the whole world whole'. Also stated that he would "end the earth". Talks about a song to end the earth.), Star Level physically (Stated to hold a "dead star" in his right hand. A star that "dies" is stated to be a regular one. It's mentioned that fought a being as powerful as him such Am Dhaegar). Speed: FTL+ ''' (It's so big that can hold death stars with ease.), possibly '''Nigh-Omnipresent (It's mentioned that Zalgo waits behind the thin wall that you built in your soul, possibly meaning that Zalgo exists behind everyone's souls.) Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Star Class Durability: Star Level (Easily holds a death star in one of his hands, should scale from his strength and due to his size.), being an abstract non-corporeal and immortal being makes him harder to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary with his Song of the Soul, 72 million of miles physically (Is comparable to a human being in body structure and the dead star is comparable to something like a baseball for him, then his arm scales to being 72 million miles long, assuming this is an average sized star.), likely Low Multiversal (Can affect different dimensions from his own realm.) Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything that has happened, is currently happening and will happen within the internet. Whether this branches to the outside world is unknown.) Weaknesses: Requires from be summoned to fully manifests in our world. None notable beyond this. Note: Please refer to the rules on Canon/Fan-Made Character Profiles. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'The Song of the Soul': When the time is right, his seventh mouth shall sing the song that ends the Earth, bringing chaos and disasters in the process, making unwhole everyone and the world itself, and finally devouring the entire souls of the planets to destroy it in the end. *'Chaos and Destruction': When he appears in our dimension, he can bring the chaos in his presence, making unwhole those mortals in his chaotic path, and warping and corrupting the very fabric of reality itself, as generating static, creating blood, warping whole beings, literally making it scream and suffer, transmuting it or destroying everything and generating disorder, leaving a place without order. *'Requiem of Souls': The mere presence of Zalgo can mutate the bodies. When the eyes are gone, the soul is removed, and when he mutate someone, he let him without eyes. So his mere presence can mutate and remove the souls of everyone, and when the souls are outside the body he can devour it (also he can do this when the soul is in the body). *'Mortal Summoning': Can summon his legions of death and a beast that devour souls to aim him in combat. *'Dimensional Manifestation': Since he was in another dimension, he can use his powers from it to affect the enemy in combat. *'The Presence': Apart from his Requiem, the mere presence of Zalgo can make someone go to the vortex of madness causing the victim in his eldritch aura turn violent and self-destructive. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Tricksters Category:Internet Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Size Users Category:Necromancers Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users